


Falling Asleep

by Bananaoohyoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Implications, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaoohyoo/pseuds/Bananaoohyoo
Summary: In which moon rabbits, plant cannibals, and vengeful cave Uchihas don’t exist. And yet, everything still manages to fall apart. Unrequited!MinaKaka.





	Falling Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle sempai. I wrote this at 1am, in a very angsty mood.  
> Warnings: May contain HEAVY angst and triggering content.

Everyone died. This was a fact that was drilled into his brain the moment he was entered the Academy at the tender age of five. It was straightforward and simple. A fact at best, a tragedy at worst. The teachers then proceeded to educate his young, tender mind on how to make people die _faster_. And learn he did. Because ten years later, everyone around him was either dead or dying.

 

Kakashi couldn’t save them. He never could. He wasn’t good enough. Not strong enough. Not skilled enough. Not even just _enough._ His mother, father, and Obito. They were all dead. He killed his mother first- exchanging his life for hers when he came into this world. Afterwards, he killed his father with insults and glares. His father merely made his death a bit more permanent when he ran a sword through his own stomach. And the most recent murder came in the form of the death of his best friend.

 

 

When Kakashi was running back to Konoha in light of Obito's death, was when he had realized it. Yes, that Obito was probably his best and only friend, but also that everyone around him _especially_ seemed to die in horrible and gruesome ways. And now there were only two, two in his life that kept him going- kept him alive _._ If just barely.

 

 

Minato. His sensei. He loved his sensei. His sensei who had a beautiful, stunning wife and a gorgeous son who lit up the world with his tiny steps.

 

_(Kakashi dreams of warm hands that trailed. Dreams of soft lips and golden hair. Dreams of a round belly and disappointed blue eyes. He wakes up confused and terrified.)_

 

Rin. Rin who loves him, who he failed. The one that Obito loved. Glowing hands that _dug and tugged and_ \- Rin.

 

He needs to save them. Save them before he kills them, fails them. There is permanent way to ensure that.

 

_(But he’s a coward. He wants to live. He doesn’t want to be like his father.)_

 

So he delays, buries himself in the dark, curling up and leaping headfirst into danger. It works. Their relationships grow apart. The only times they meet are when he is _Inu_. Behind the mask, he is _Inu_ to the medic and _Inu_ to the Hokage. And it works- until it doesn’t.

 

...

 

Rin is in his squad. She is skilled, strong, and qualified for the mission. They leave Konohagakure at dusk. She doesn’t know who he is. He is _Inu. Inu_ is captain. She is a field medic who will remain at the sidelines until she is needed.

 

Rin is good, strong, and _enough._

 

She is dead.

 

Rin dies in a blazing glory of flames, fire licking at her skin as she jumps in his way. Kakashi takes advantage of her cover and slaughters the rest of the enemy. It doesn't seem to stop Rin's fast approach into death. He crouches by her side as she takes her last breath.

 

….

 

His arms tremble as he carries her dead body back to Konoha. He doesn't want to put her into a scroll, degrade her in that manner. He brings her body and presents it to the Hokage. It is custom. His stomach churns violently, face pale.

 

**Only one.**

 

The procedures are done. He stands up with the rest of his squad. They are all dismissed.

 

Kakashi doesn’t leave. His hands stop trembling, and his face is set. He takes off his mask and smiles weakly.

 

He walks up to the man, his sensei, and leans slightly ever forward. He looks and merely gazes upon his sensei's features.

 

_(Kakashi has never done anything in his life right. But he thinks he deserves at least this.)_

 

Their eyes meet and hold.

 

Minato shifts and reaches out. It is sympathetic and understanding. Kakashi wants more, and he is disgusted with himself. But he doesn't turn away. He indulges, savors the warm fingertips at the dip of his elbow.

 

Kakashi's hand comes up and hesitantly rests above Minato’s heart. He hears it beat methodically.

 

A beat later, and the moment passes. Kakashi’s hand falls away, and he disappears in a whirl of leaves.

 

 

_____

 

 

_(Kakashi has always been a fast learner. It is perhaps the only thing he is good at. So he learns- and stops delaying.)_

 

He needs to save Minato.

 

If he allows himself any more time, Minato will die. He will kill him.

 

Kakashi crawls into his bed and curls up. He wraps his arms around himself and shivers. He is afraid. His heart is beating through his chest, and he feels cold. Hoping that this will finally be _enough_ , he shuts his eyes and takes a shuddering deep breath.

 

He falls asleep.

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free leave thoughts and comments! But not too free, I am a very sensitive maiden. Lmao. Don't ask me why I wrote this. Actually. Do. This is my answer: I FREAKING LOVE ANGST. This was inspired by (in my opinion) a severe lack of Angsty!MinaKaka. And who knows? I also write smut, fluff, and dramatic love stories when I'm not drowning in angst. I am told that my smut is halfway decent, if not for my tendency to make them do too much papapa! If you know what I mean. *winky face*


End file.
